


Bell Peppers

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Again, Eremin shopping for groceries, Eren being a drama queen because of bell peppers, Fluff, M/M, but it's kinda cute, idk what this is, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: “Do we have to buy bell peppers every time? That wasn’t on the list!- Eren, we’ve had this conversation already."
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 61





	Bell Peppers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Hereby I bring you some Eremin fluff, inspired by my latest trip to the supermarket. I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Happy holidays!

“Milk?

\- Check.

\- Yogurt?

\- Check.

\- Apples?

\- … That’s what we forgot! And the vegetables too!”

Armin sighed and went through the rest of the shopping list as Eren drove the shopping cart to the fruits and vegetables section of the supermarket, stopping in front of the apples, a grumble leaving his lips. Knowing Armin, they wouldn’t leave this place just with apples - he wondered what monstrosity he would insist on buying this week. Brussels sprouts? Bell peppers? Kale?

“Can you take about four or five for me? I’ll be back in a sec.

\- Roger that!”

Eren grabbed one of the empty bags in the cart and went through the tray of apples, carefully picking the ripest looking ones and stuffing them in it. Once he was done, he put it back in the cart and waited for his boyfriend. The latter came back a few moments later, arms full with a variety of vegetables. Eren let out a dramatic sigh as he put them with the rest of the groceries. _Dammit, bell peppers it was._

“Do we have to buy bell peppers every time? That wasn’t on the list!

\- Eren, we’ve had this conversation already.

\- But they’re so weird! I legit can’t tell if they’re supposed to be sweet or salty. They’re confusing beings.

\- Well maybe they are supposed to be both. Maybe you should think about them with a tad more creativity.

\- Ar, this has nothing to do with creativity and everything to do with the fact that bell peppers are in a permanent existential crisis.”

Armin snorted and shook his head.

“They’re full of fiber, iron, and vitamins, which are very good for your body. I know you’d rather only live off pizza, but I can't let you eat unhealthy foods all the time.

\- Pizza isn’t unhealthy. It’s good for the soul.

\- It is, but not if you eat it for every single meal.

\- You only say that because you like having me cook for you.”

The brunet rolled his eyes and laughed.

“You truly are a mystery. How can you be so talented with cooking yet long for frozen stuff so much?

\- There are a lot of things I can cook with that don't involve bell peppers or any of your cursed weird vegetable thingies. And besides, my cooking skills come from a well kept family secret that has been passed down for generations. You’ll get to know it when you’ll become a Jäger.

\- Can’t wait for it.”

Eren leaned forward and met Armin’s lips in a soft peck, brushing the golden band on Armin’s hand with his fingers, before taking a look at the crumpeled piece of paper.

“I think we’re good now, we have everything. Let’s go home.”

He smiled.

“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
